


Undercover Flirt-off

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Bets, F/M, Flirting, NSFW, NSFW on top of the pooltable, Nightclub, Or not, Sausy sunday, Uncover cop AU, and the couch, i might make it a thing, lots and lots of flirting, wait is that a thing?, who is the better flirter? the outcome might surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: Hershel Layton and Emmy Altava work as partners on a case that is in need of their best flirting talents. Will they flirt their way to the top? Or into each others heart :D (or pants)
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Undercover Flirt-off

‘’So for your assignment today…’’

‘’Grosky, please hurry, I’m aching for another case!’’ Emmy said impatiently.

She had gotten up from her chair and started pacing through the room.

‘’If you keep interrupting him, he won’t be able to tell us my dear.’’ Hershel chuckled.

He was still seated and nodded to Grosky, their superintendent, to continue.

‘’Right. Altava, keep quiet please.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Emmy mumbled.

‘’The club you will be infiltrating has a very special ranking system.’’

He placed a couple of documents and pictures on the table. The picture showed the inside of a fancy club. The patrons looked like they were having a blast in the background. Hershel picked up one of the documents and frowned.

‘’Do go on.’’ Emmy said, while picking up one of the pictures.

‘’To get invited to their inner circle, you need to be able to score bigtime.’’ Grosky continued.

‘’Score?’’ Hershel asked with raised eyebrows.

‘’For some reason, the owner, that we wish to get information from, takes delight in finding the most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes. They give scores to how much people they can charm and invite them over once they have reached a certain amount of people...deluded.’’

‘’Wait,’’ Emmy broke out in a grin. ‘’So we need to _flirt_ our way to the top?’’

Hershel could feel it coming. 

‘’Exactly.’’ Grosky nodded.

Emmy bursted out in laughter, doubling over with her arms holding onto her belly. After she was done laughing, she straightened her pose and pointed dramatically in Hershel’s direction.

‘’There is _no_ way that you are going to be able to do this.’’

‘’And why is that?’’ Hershel asked while straightening his tie.

‘’Come on Hersh, we’ve been working together for what, 3 years?’’

‘’Something like that…’’

‘’And I have _never_ seen you flirt.’’

‘’I will leave you two to it.’’ Grosky huffed, already done with the squabbling pair.

He left through the backdoor, leaving Hershel and Emmy alone in the office. Hershel leaned against one of the tables and crossed his arms.

‘’Maybe you just haven’t been paying attention.’’

‘’Oh?’’ Emmy grinned. ‘’Do tell.’’

He opened his mouth to retort, but then figured something just a tad more fun.

‘’How about I show you?’’

Emmy’s eyes lit up in a most delightful way.

‘’Are you saying rematch?’’

‘’That’s exactly what I’m saying.’’ he tried to suppress a grin of his own.

He had been working with Emmy for almost exactly 3 years now, like she mentioned. Before, Hershel had always preferred working alone on cases. It felt like everyone else just got in the way. That was, until Grosky forced Altava onto one of his cases that was deemed impossible to solve. Hershel had been working on it for 5 months back then, feeling like he was so close. 

He had complained that Emmy wouldn’t be able to see it either, but was surprised immensely when she spotted something he had actually overlooked. Something not necessarily obvious, but just something you would need a certain expertise for. She had proven herself worthy with every case so far and it had honestly been a joy working with her. She was quick-witted, strong, funny and always keeping him on his toes. He had completely accepted her as the only partner he would ever need.

For the past couple of cases, they had started placing bets on certain things. How fast one would solve the case, how many people they could round up in one go, who would be able to chug more wine at the general’s party. Stuff that stimulated them just a little more to clear the case faster. Emmy especially was one for the win above anything. She could be a bit of a sore loser, but he managed to usually get her off her sour mood with some ice cream, chocolate or other sweet. Today’s bet was going to change everything.

‘’Bet?’’

‘’Whoever is able to seduce more people.’’

‘’Rules?’’

‘’No interfering with the other and stick to the opposite gender to keep it fair. Also, don’t wear skimpy clothing. You would have an advantage over me after all.’’

‘’As if you can’t wear anything skimpy.’’ Emmy said with a stuck out tongue. ‘’Stakes?’’

‘’The usual. The loser has to do all the paperwork.’’

‘’Sure!’’ she grinned.

He knew exactly why she was grinning. It never really mattered if she lost. She would throw some puppy eyes in his direction to get him to help her like always. She never did it the other way around.

‘’Let’s raise the stakes actually.’’ Hershel smirked. ‘’The loser has to say that the winner is an absolute babe magnet.’’

Emmy snorted and slapped her opponent on his shoulder.

‘’Or dick magnet.’’

‘’I would prefer it if you would use another term.’’

‘’Nope. I wanna hear you say dick magnet.’’ Emmy placed one hand on the table in the middle and the other reaching out to him.

‘’Fine.’’ Hershel sighed and shook her hand in agreement.

The bet was on.

‘’Just so you know my dear,’’ he loosened his tie and half smirked a charming smile in her direction. ‘’You won’t recognize me when I actually try.’’

He could swear he saw her cheeks colour a light pink, but she quickly turned around.

‘’We’ll see about that.’’

* * *

That evening, the two partners reconvened in front of the club where the showdown would be held. The club was rather fancy and invitations were needed to enter. Thankfully, Grosky had been able to acquire two tickets for the undercover agents via a mole. The instructions on what to do were simple enough. Get in, start flirting and get the attention of the club owner. Hershel looked down at his watch and tapped his feet in anticipation. Emmy should have been here by now, but from the looks of it, she was late. He was about to get his phone, when the clicks of heels rounded the corner nearby.

‘’Sorry I’m late!’’ an out of breath Emmy reached his side.

Hershel put his hands in pockets and got ready to make fun of her. Unfortunately for him, this would prove harder than he thought. She huffed one more time before standing up straight. She pushed her bangs back and revealed a vision he hadn’t seen before. She was glad in a tight black dress down to just above her knees. The spaghetti straps on her shoulders revealed her beautifully tanned shoulders and cleavage, her brown curls resting on top. When she turned her face towards him, he noticed that she had even put effort into her make-up. The winged eyeliner and red lips stood out, adding onto the faint blush on her cheeks. She looked stunning. She would surely win over some hearts with just her looks.

‘’What happened?’’ he asked, a sudden dryness coating his throat.

‘’That damn taxi didn’t want to come closer to the club. He dropped me off 3 streets from here so I had to run in these damn heels.’’

‘’Language.’’

‘’Oh shut up.’’

She wrapped her arm around his and took a look at the entrance. It was rather gaudy with the extreme usage of gold letters, sequins glitter on the doors and spotlights aimed into the sky to top it all off.

‘’Shall we?’’ she asked and smiled up at her partner.

‘’Let’s. Although it might be better to enter separately.’’

‘’Smart.’’

And so they did. Emmy went in first. Hershel could see that a smaller door opened first when she knocked. The red face of a middle aged man probably asked her for her ticket, since she handed it off to him next. After he had confirmed the legitimacy, she was allowed to enter. Hershel told himself he would wait 5 minutes before entering. It actually gave Emmy an unfair advantage, but it would be best for the investigation, which still held priority over their bet. He checked his watch after the 5 minutes had passed, and walked into the direction of the doors. He straightened his tie one last time before knocking. The same red faced man opened the smaller door.

‘’Good evening sir. Your ticket please.’’

‘’Of course.’’ Hershel answered and handed the man his ticket.

The man squinted his eyes at the paper, but eventually nodded.

‘’Very good sir. Enjoy your evening.’’

‘’Thank you.’’

Hershel walked inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the strong scent. It smelled like baby wipes combined with strong liquor. Not necessarily a bad smell, but not a pleasant one either. He wrinkled his nose and looked around. The area was divided into several open floors with bars, lounges, dance area’s and a few closed off spaces. Every spot was brimming with people of every kind. It didn’t take him long to spot Emmy again. She was already on the move. She had positioned herself against the bar with her back arched and a longing gaze on her face. Several gentlemen had already started to inch closer to her, some initiating conversation, others offering her drinks. She was good. He had his competition cut out for him.

He smiled a small smile and headed into the club. The establishment was interesting enough. The interior design was most likely inspired by the roman bath houses. The walls were lined with fake columns and sandy colours. In the middle of the room, an area was sunken into the ground that would probably serve as the interior courtyard most bathhouses used to have. Hershel was a bit of a history geek in his spare time, making these things very interesting to him. But, right now, he needed to focus. He had a bet after all. A bet that excited him for the outcome. He walked to one of the busy corners of the room and sat down. He loosened his tie and grabbed a drink on one of the nearby trays. Now, to stir up a conversation with some pretty ladies.

* * *

After an hour or so, Emmy had a pretty good headcount going from men that had initiated contact to flirt, dance or buy her a drink. She knew where to draw the line with most of them and moved on to the next guy fairly quickly. In the middle of another boring conversation, Emmy caught herself looking around the club. She was looking for her partner, who she had last seen in a certain corner. Her eyes darted in that direction. She flinched slightly when her eyes met with a dark pair across the entirety of the club. Hershel was still seated in the corner, two girls at each side, his shirt almost completely open and a dark flush over his cheeks. He had been drinking for sure. But why was he looking at her? She could see a small smile form on his lips, like he was thinking about something. 

He winked at her, making her heart skip a beat. Who was this guy? What happened to her calculating partner who she goofed with and stayed up late at night to figure out that last clue to a case. She found herself smiling back at him though. She eyed another corner of the room and nodded her head in that direction. He nodded as well, understanding her cue. She excused herself from her current prey and made her way over to the dark corner. Hershel did the same and quickly strided across the room. When he approached her, Emmy had leaned against the wall with the most charming smile. He placed his hand above her and reciprocated with a smirk.

‘’Well hello there.’’ Emmy giggled and traced a finger over the exposed skin of his torso.

Hershel gently grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on top.

‘’Hello yourself.’’

Emmy bit her lower lip and enjoyed the feel of his rough lips brushing over the thin skin of her hand.

‘’How have things been going so far?’’ he asked and lowered her hand.

‘’ _Very_ good quite honestly. I can’t really imagine you winning.’’

He moved in a little closer by placing his arm above her head. They were only inches apart, making it hard to breathe for the lady.

‘’Can’t you now?’’ his voice was so low, intoxicatingly low.

She needed to turn the tables, otherwise she would turn to putty. She slanted her shoulder down in a way that made the straps fall down her shoulder. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes, making sure that her lips were thoroughly wetted and her chest was pushed out entirely. She could see his blush and eyes darken in response.

‘’May the better flirter win.’’ she said in a hushed voice.

She moved under his arm back to the bar with a sense of victory chasing her from their little sparring. 

* * *

Hershel was stuck in place for a moment, his cheeks and crotch left feeling warm. He gulped and turned around slowly to see her backside sway away with nothing else but sensuality. This woman. She knew what got men going. He then also returned to the other side of the bar in the hope that he would be able to keep his streak going. A group of waiting women squealed as he re-entered the ring. They quickly surrounded him, asking for his attention. He chuckled at them, a realisation striking him that he really only wanted one person’s attention.

During the rest of the evening, he found himself glancing in search of her. She moved around more the later it got in search of new prey. When he did find her, he had to tear his eyes away when someone wanted his attention nearby. Sometimes, he locked eyes with her for just a moment. They would always do something to make the other laugh or blush. Hershel would smirk, Emmy would wiggle her eyebrows, Hershel would wink, Emmy would bite her lip, Hershel would blow her a kiss, Emmy would laugh behind her hand. The exchange got increasingly more fun. 

After another hour or so, Hershel realised he hadn’t seen her for a while. He excused himself and started looking around for his partner, a slight worry settling in his stomach. They had a general rule that they would stay in each other's line of sight during a case. It was for their safety most of all, but also just because they cared for each other. That care had started to become something a bit more intimate, Hershel realised as he looked around. Much to his relief, he spotted her near one of the bars together with an older gentleman. 

She was laughing and playing with her hair, probably wrapping that man around her finger. He relaxed against the wall and just watched her for a moment, when he suddenly realised who she was talking to. It was the club boss. The man they were aiming for. She must have qualified for the inner circle. He then saw that that part of the bar was actually cut off from the rest of the club, confirming his suspicion. He sighed with a small smile, realising that he had lost. 

The boss turned away for a moment, giving Emmy the opportunity to look away. He could see her scan the club, probably in search of him. When their eyes met, a smirk immediately graced her lips. She pointed under the bar at the man next to her and worded the words ‘’I win’’ in Hershel’s direction. Hershel brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed with a smile in defeat. 

‘’Fine.’’ he worded back.

Something about what he just did made her blush a fierce red. She grabbed her drink and played with the straw while diverting her gaze. He wasn’t sure what it was that he did, but she seemed to be affected by it more than she liked. When she finally looked back, something akin to determination showed in her eyes. Thankfully, the boss was still completely distracted, giving her the opportunity to bestow her revenge upon him. She started playing with the straw, rolling her tongue up and down the metal pipe slowly, twirling around, all while looking directly into his eyes. Hershel could feel his breath get stuck in his throat. Time slowed down and for a moment all that he could see was her tongue seemingly pleasuring a metal straw. He imagined it going down his own shaft, twirling around before she took it all in. He could feel his pants tighten because of it. He averted his gaze when it became too much to bear. He cleared his throat and repositioned his hand in front of his crotch to avoid any awkward situations.

When he finally did look back up at her again, Emmy had vanished. He looked around in the little separated area, panic settling in his stomach yet again. Did the boss take her someplace else? Did she leave? Did someone else take her? What happened? He was about to walk into the direction of the area he last saw her in, when a small hand grabbed his own. He turned to look and found none other than his beautiful partner besides him. 

‘’Emmy..’’ he mumbled, surprised to suddenly see her so close.

Her cheeks had turned a beautiful shade of red, her chest was rising up and down fast and her eyes seemed dazed.

‘’Come here.’’ she said softly and pulled him along.

He wasn’t sure what had happened before, but he didn’t feel like asking. He just wanted to be guided to wherever she wanted to take him. She pulled him along to the back of the club into a quieter area. When she closed the door, the music was muffled and the voices died down.

‘’Mister Rivera said we could use this room for some time.’’ she said with a soft giggle.

‘’Use?’’

The room was small and looked like it was used for private conversations. In the middle of the room stood two large couches opposite of each other. In the corner, a golden grand piano. Emmy let her fingers glide over the billiard table next to where they entered.

‘’Yeah… I guess when you enter the inner circle, you get to make requests like these.’’

That still didn’t explain anything.

‘’Emmy, what do you…’’

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, because she grabbed his shirt and pulled him against her while she leaned against the billiard table.

‘’Kiss me.’’

The demand was simple enough. He understood it, wanted it and willed it quickly. Her lips were very warm and very soft. The taste of different alcohol mixing with his own. Since they were both slightly inebriated and definitely horned up, the kiss deepened fairly soon. She clutched desperately onto his shirt and pulled him as close as she possibly could. Hershel only obliged, his flesh hardening at the rough touch. When they parted to gasp for air, Hershel picked her up and sat her down on the table. He continued to kiss her neck while she unbuttoned the rest of his blouse.

‘’Are you sure about this?’’ he asked between hasted kisses and shallow breaths.

She had started working on his belt and hummed in agreement against his lips. When they parted again, Hershel took a moment to lean back.

‘’Really?’’

Emmy didn’t really want to talk but she understood from his expression that he needed a proper answer.

‘’Hershel,’’ she placed one of her hands to the side of his face. ‘’I have been wanting this for longer than tonight.’’

The lust in his body mixed with a sense of pure happiness as he broke out in a grin.

‘’Good.’’

He then moved forward again to claim her lips. Emmy moaned as he made quick work of the zipper on her dress. The top part slid down, exposing her hot skin to the club air. The lower part of her dress was hoisted up, giving him room to fondle both her breasts and her delightful bum. Hershel moved his way down with his tongue, savouring every bit of skin he found. Emmy squealed delightfully when he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub. He kept sucking and licking both of them until she was left completely out of breath and soaked through her panties. When he deemed her ready, he leaned back to watch the result. God she was beautiful.

Emmy got up from the table and pulled Hershel along to the couch where she sat him down. She stepped out of her underwear and climbed on top of him. She felt his hard member press against her stomach and once more bit her lip. She had already unbuckled the belt, so all that was left to do was to free him. She leaned back and watched, amused how his face twisted in pleasure when she pulled him out. The head was already swollen and clear fluid had started to stain the inside of his underwear. He must have been lusting after her for a couple of hours, seeing as his head was fiercely red. She flicked her thumb over the top, eliciting a low growl that resulted in him grabbing her thighs.

‘’I don’t know... _ah…_ how long…’’ he stuttered.

Emmy placed a kiss on his lips to make him look up at her.

‘’I want you.’’ she whispered.

She moved up and positioned him under her entrance. With a sigh, she sat down, taking him in all the way until she sat flush against him. The grip he held onto her thighs tightened when she did, a groan escaping loudly from his lips. Thankfully the music was rather loud on the other side of the door, making it possible for them to enjoy themselves to the fullest. Emmy took a moment to adjust as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She could feel him twitch inside, his need for movement evident. He was a gentleman however, and a gentleman would never rush a lady. When she felt like she was ready, she started moving up and down slowly. Hershel also moved his hips along, meeting her halfway as they started to move faster. 

‘’God...you’re huge…’’ Emmy mumbled against his lips.

‘’Sorry.’’ he chuckled and kissed her along her jaw.

He moved down to her neck, kissing and sucking every inch of her skin until he found that one spot that made her weak. Emmy started moaning louder when he bit down onto one particular spot, satisfying him with his found treasure. He could feel her relax just a bit, making it easier to move faster and harder like he wanted. The sounds of moans, wet flesh meeting flesh and whispers of each other’s name filled the roam with more urgency. Hershel’s need to take over started to become more prominent as his thrusts became more erratic. Emmy could barely keep up, losing herself in the sheer delight that was his dick pounding into her. He finally turned them over so he could fully take control, quickly sliding his hand down in between them to rub her very sensitive clit for extra stimuli. Emmy’s moans had turned to screams almost, the build-up to orgasm close to its destination.

‘’Emmy...Emmy…’’ he whispered over and over in her ear as he felt his own climax approaching.

He could feel her walls clench around him as she screamed his name one final time, drawing out his own orgasm as well. He filled her up to the brim; the waves of their joint pleasure riding over them in the darkness of the little room. After a few final thrusts, Hershel slumped down on top of her, his exhaustion taking over. They just laid there for a moment, still intertwined, still enjoying the feeling of the orgasm and each other's body as they settled their breathing.

‘’Wow…’’ Emmy said dreamily while she stroked her fingers through his hair.

Hershel chuckled, the vibrations making him slip out in the process.

‘’That was...unexpected.’’ he said while looking up at her.

She pulled him close for another deep kiss and moaned against his lips. When they parted she smiled the biggest, goofiest smile.

‘’Not really. Also, I won.’’

‘’Yes you did.’’ he sighed. ‘’Did he give you the intell?’’

‘’He did. Now say it.’’

‘’Wh..’’ Hershel wasn’t sure what she meant for a moment.

‘’We made a bet my dear Hershel.’’

‘’Oh. Right. You are a...hm...I still don’t want to say it.’’

They got up in the meantime and started redressing.

‘’You gotta!’’ she pouted.

He sighed a deep sigh as he re-tied his tie.

‘’You are...a dick magnet.’’

Emmy pumped her fists in the air and laughed hard. After her little victory salute, she moved back in front of him and gave his crotch a slight squeeze.

‘’Although this was the only one I wanted to attract.’’

‘’Guess you succeeded then.’’ he chuckled and placed another kiss on her lips.

‘’Let’s go tell Grosky about the intel and then...maybe we could celebrate at my place?’’ Emmy said with an innocent yet playful look on her face.

‘’I might be inclined to say yes to that.’’


End file.
